


Violet

by FrostedEJ



Series: The Color of Spones [7]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, M/M, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: It's Leonard's birthday and he is about to receive the best present ever!





	

Spock raised an eyebrow at Joanna. Her father had no clue she was there yet. Today it was his birthday, and it was time for the small party they’d set up. Of course, with Jim planning it, it may have ended up bigger than a small party. 

“You want to ‘treasure hunt’?” 

“You and I hide, and the others leave hints. I’ve already told the others. All we have to do is wait in the mess!” Spock nodded. 

“Very well.” 

“So...now that my Dad and you are...bondmates?” Spock nodded. 

“Correct.” 

“So...what do I call you?” 

“Sa-mekh.” Joanna grinned. 

“I love you sa-mekh.” Spock pretty much just melted at that. 

“And I cherish thee Joanna.” 

*** 

An half hour later a very puzzled Leonard Horatio McCoy was searching the ship for clues to the next destination. The only place he hadn't looked yet was the mess. And the clue was a picture of a birthday cake. So to the mess it was, though he could scarcely fathom what kind of present he could be receiving that would require so much distraction. The moment he arrived the party guests turned around and his jaw dropped. 

“DADDY!!!” Leonard went straight into a sprint, scooping up his little girl and hugging her close. 

“Jo, what are you doing here? And what's with all the violet?” 

“I’m your present from me and Sa-mekh! Mom and Jack got married but I don't like Jack so I told Mom I want to stay with you. So here I am! And violet is for kings. And to me, you’re the king of the world!” Leonard grinned at Spock, and both McCoy’s pulled him into the hug. 

“Well I’m one lucky king.” 

***   
Joanna stayed with Nyota and Carol that night, and Spock was kept very very busy for hours that night.


End file.
